


Confessions of a Confectioner

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bold Krista, Cinnamon & Welcome Sign & Well Worn Leather Jacket, Confectioners Marco & Ymir, F/F, Krista's Got This, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Twins, One Shot, Paramedic Krista, She's ruulll bad at this, Writing Prompt, Writing request, anon request, awkward Ymir, candy shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Always in leather. Always buying candies. Twice a week for the last month Ymir has noticed the same customer, a gorgeous, petite blonde woman, come into her & her brother's store to raid the chocolates and various candies. Not once has she ever been able to find the words to speak to her and so her brother has had to take over. This time is different when the woman requires some help and Ymir fumbles her way into a conversation. Some things, it seems, are sweeter than chocolate. One of those things? Getting a date with a gorgeous girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Help me. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. This is my fourth request in one day and I hope you guys like bold Krista and slightly awkward Ymir. Sometimes I can picture her being smooth but this wasn't one of those times haha Thanks, Anon, for the request!

“Waiting on her again?” Came a voice from over the brunette’s shoulder. Ymir shifted her attention to her twin brother, Marco, who was grinning impishly as he untied his apron.

Ymir rolled her amber eyes “Yeah, if I am? Gonna fire your sister for hoping?”

“Nah,” Marco snickered as he gestured towards the door “I’d say incoming for Candy Girl.” Twisting around towards the shopfront Ymir’s eyes immediately found their target while Marco excused himself for a break. The petite blonde with sparkling oceans for eyes was wearing a white, collared button up, a pair of black cargo pants, work boots, and the same faded out leather jacket. Quickly she pulled open the door ringing the bell above it. There was no need for it alert her to the woman’s presence. Ymir watched her every week for the last month yet hand't even managed to catch her name or even speak to her. Marco had to ring her up at the end of it all which only infuriated her.

For the last month she came in twice a week for various types of candies and chocolates and could only stare. With their store carrying a wide variety of candies and homemade confections she always made sure to move down the walls to try a little bit of something new each visit. It had caught Ymir as intriguing and rather suspicious, making her wonder how she could eat so much.

At not even 5ft compared to Ymir’s towering 5’9 she seemed to be having difficulties reaching one of the jelly bean dispensers. Deciding it was now or never Ymir took in a deep breath and walked around the counter to the gorgeous blonde. 

Placing a hand atop her leather jacket Ymir cleared her throat “Can I help?”

The woman spun on her heels and looked up to Ymir with the brightest smile “If you could please. I don’t mean to be any trouble.”

“No trouble at all,” Ymir grinned as she took the small bowl from the blonde “but which ones are you after and how much?”

“Cinnamon,” the woman replied with a chirp “and if you can fill it for me that’d be great.”

Ymir complied with the action and filled the shallow bowl with crimson candies before handing it back “You must _really_ like cinnamon.”

“I love it, it’s one of my favorite flavors besides chocolate haha,” she laughed as she met Ymir’s entranced gaze taking the bowl from her fingers. As Ymir’s slim, tanned fingers were brushed my digits of the purest porcelain she quickly pulled back spilling the jelly beans into the floor. Upon watching the candies bounce and scatter across the bright turquoise floor both women began to become flustered.

“Oh man, I’m sorry,” Ymir groaned “let me clean this up and I’ll get you another bowl.”

“No, no, it’s my fault,” the woman replied hastily as she scrambled to begin picking up individual jelly beans.

Ymir placed a hand on her shoulder delicately “Seriously, don’t worry about it, I’m just a hella klutz sometimes. I used to spill chocolate all over my brother when we were kids and sometimes I still manage to splatter the floor when the bowls are too cold.”

Puzzled the woman rose from her stooped position and tilted her head “Your brother?”

“Yeah, tall, tan, freckles…looks like me? We’re twins. Aside from gender, eye color, and romantic interests we’re pretty similar,” she chuckled as she gestured to Marco who’d just walked back into the store.

Immediately she noticed the woman’s cheeks hinted a furious shade of fuchsia “Oh….oh...haha brother... _right.”_

Gathering that the woman had thought something else Ymir had to ask “What? You didn’t think he was my brother?”

“More like husband,” the woman admitted with a fluster.

Ymir had to immediately bust out with a cackle “Ahahaha!! Oh man, only someone stupid would marry Marco. They’d **not** want to have to deal with me. Anyone even asking out my brother has to go through me. Little brother is my only family and we look after each other.”

The woman’s baby blue eyes began to sparkle “That’s very, pardon the pun, sweet. It must be nice to have that bond with someone. I’m an only child.”

“That explains the weird behavior,” Ymir vomited without thinking.

Instead of a flurry of anger at her slip of the tongue she was met by the woman nodding and laughing “Hahaha! It is! That and I have a really bad sweet tooth.”

“Ah, makes more sense now,” Ymir answered as she began to rub the back of her neck “so does Candy Girl have a name?”

“Krista,” she answered with kind smile “and you are?” Pointing to the name tag on the left of her chest Ymir chuckled and Krista grimaced “Oh….duh. Sorry I just got off a really long shift at work so I’m tired as hell and these candies keep me going through the long days."

Ymir nodded “No wonder you’re here all the time. What do you do?”

“Paramedic, ” Krista answered perfectly content to forget about the mess scattered around them. “Not really the greatest job for sleep and easy hours but it’s a good job and I get to help people.”

“Wow,” Ymir responded honestly shocked but supposed it explained the outfit “not what I would have guessed. Anytime you need a pick-me-up feel free to stop by.”

“Even if that pick-me-up is to try to pick _ you _ up?” Krista grinned cheekily. 

Ymir’s eyes blew wide “And yet another surprise. Uh, sure. Hey, how about you tell me what you think of this.” Ymir gestured towards the counter where most of their chocolates and cakes resided. Marco was grinning like a feline as he sat back and watched the show only spurning Ymir as she had to push past him to get to the selection of chocolates she was searching for. “Marco how about you go make yourself useful? I spilled some jelly beans.”

Marco’s coffee eyes narrowed “Ohoho, you’re lucky I owe you one otherwise you’d definitely be sweeping them yourself.”

“Thanks, babe,” she responded facetiously as he huffed and went to clean her mess thinking that action might have explained Krista's incorrect perception of their relationship. Once she’d whisked that thought away she grabbed the metal tray, placed it on the counter, and handed one of the chocolate clusters to Krista “If you like cinnamon you might like that. It’s cinnamon, milk chocolate, caramel, and pecans.”

Carefully taking a testing bite Krista bit into the candy and almost immediately she released a loud huff of air from her nose _“Oh my goddddd,_ this is amazing!! You made these?”

“Marco and I did, but yeah,” she replied proudly “so do you like it?”

“Oh absolutely! I love this place. All the candies are so delicious” Krista grinned before leaning onto the counter “and hopefully the _confectioner_ ain’t so bad either?”

“Bold,” Ymir snickered “but I _like_ it. You can find out in an hour. We literally just closed so I can help close down the store and be free.”

Krista nodded “Perfect.”

Marco stealthily slipped up to the counter “Actually, Ymir, I think I got this covered if you wanna skip out early.”

Knowing she’d owe him she debated very cautiously before deciding she wasn’t passing this chance up “Thanks, little brother.”

“Dude, you were born not even two minutes before me! Stop with that shit,” he grumbled as she pulled her uniform shirt off “and be sure to turn the sign!” 

“Sure thing,” Ymir winked as she grabbed her helmet and keys from under the counter. Krista looked pleasantly surprised as Ymir looped an arm around her hips and escorted her towards the door. How the day had progressed to a date with the stunning Candy Girl she didn’t know but she wasn’t looking a gift horse in the mouth. Krista was saucy, gorgeous, and fun. There was no way in hell that she was going to just let her slip through her fingers.   
  
Just before shutting the door behind them Ymir snaked her arm behind her and flipped the  _ “Welcome, We’re Open,” _ sign to it’s  _ “Sorry, We’re Closed.” _ In a way she found that bit symbolic. The case if she was ever going to get any farther than just staring at Candy Girl was now closed. Like the sign there was another side to her case; now it wasn’t if she could speak to her, now it was if she would kiss her tonight and that answer? Well, that answer was obvious unlike the wink Krista had sent over her shoulder to Marco through the door as she mouthed “Thank you.”

 


End file.
